One Step Closer
by Peace and Equality
Summary: What happens when of the safest places known to man becomes a deathtrap? The Charmed Ones are about to find out!
1. Disturbances

Welcome to another exciting story on this wonderful website! I got this idea while I was lying in bed for a week because I was sick and I felt that I kept worse when I was doing everything I was supposed to be so I really hope you enjoy it. Please don't bash any of the characters. And if you review I will be ever so grateful! So here we go with another installment of Charmed my way.

* * *

One Step Closer

Chapter One: Disturbances

--

It was a Sunday morning and Piper was already up and in the kitchen, cooking away at breakfast. Wyatt was playing with his trucks in the living room while Paige watched him and played along. Chris was still sleeping. Once again all four girls and the three boys were having a nice Sunday breakfast. It seemed like it was the only time when everything was normal and silent. That was until Phoebe arrived from her apartment and started complaining about what would happen to her day. Piper hoped today would be different.

At that moment Phoebe came through the door. "Hello all," she exclaimed in a very perky way.

"Well you are happy today, what's the refreshing change," Paige asked standing up to hug her big sister.

Piper walked in as she was asking this and agreed with Paige, "Yeah what's new?"

"Nothing is actually. I just have a good feeling and a happy outlook on life," Phoebe responded with a smile.

Piper and Paige exchanged a look. "We aren't buying that sis," Piper spoke for both her and Paige.

Phoebe gave a smug smile, "It really isn't anything. Just a sort of revelation I hope comes true."

"And by revelation you really mean premonition don't you," Paige quizzed.

"It doesn't matter. It is for me to know and you to find out all in good time." Phoebe looked around. "Where's Billie?"

"I think she's still upstairs, I'll go check," Piper said turning on her heel.

"How about I check on Billie and Paige will get Leo and Chris this way you can finish that wonderful breakfast we can all smell," Phoebe suggested.

Piper that about this for a minute then decided it was a reasonable idea. She asked Wyatt if he wanted to help mommy with breakfast to which he gladly got up and followed her into the kitchen.

Phoebe headed upstairs while Paige followed in suit. "You know you can always talk to us about your premonitions. Piper is only not worried because you're so happy. And I'm glad you are happy too. Just know that we are always here for you."

"I know Paige and I really appreciate that." With that they parted as Paige went to get Leo and Chris.

Phoebe walked over to Billie room, her old room. She didn't mind the young witch there. She felt safer having her in the manor because at least her sisters could help protect her if anything happened. Something was always bound to happen. Phoebe gently knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before knocking again. When she didn't get a reply the second time she asked, "Billie are you okay?" However she still didn't get an answer. Phoebe pushed open the door to see the blonde lying in a lump on the bed. Her nerves settled.

"Billie, sweetie, it's time to get up," she whispered softly. Billie turned over in her bed and gave a gentle smile. She looked tired almost as if she hadn't slept a wink. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little groggy I guess," Billie responded. To Phoebe she sounded really congested.

"Are you sure you're okay Billie, you look really pale and you don't sound too good."

"I'll be alright really. I just have a little cold. All I need is some rest, orange juice, and some of Piper's awesome Sunday morning breakfast."

The two girls headed downstairs, the whole time Billie kept leaning on Phoebe for support. Phoebe didn't mind this but wanted to make sure Billie was feeling alright. But before she even had the chance Billie said that she was feeling a little weak, probably from the lack of food she reasoned. Phoebe decided not to question it.

When they reached the dining room everyone was already sitting around the table digging in and dishing out. The two girls joined them in there proper seats that they had grown accustomed to and began put food on their own plates.

Once everyone had what they wanted they began to talk about their plans for the day.

"How about you Billie," Piper asked the young witch after everyone else had finished and they realized Billie was being oddly silent.

"Oh you know homework and stuff I guess," she replied after sneezing a few times.

"Honey, are you alright? You look really sick and you sound really out of it," Paige asked her charge in a concerned manner.

"Yeah guys don't worry. It's only a little cold that's all. I told Phoebe the same thing, I'll be fine really. All I need is some rest and I will be better in no time," Billie tried to reassure everyone at the table.

Just then there was a crash in the living room. Piper told Leo to stay in here with the boys as the four girls ran to the living room to see two demons trashing the place.

"Um excuse me but I just cleaned this place," Piper exclaimed angrily. She waved her hands and watched as the one demon sprang backwards. The other hurled an energy ball at Piper who dove out of the way. Soon two more demons had arrived and where surrounding the Charmed Ones and Billie. Piper tried to freeze them but they wouldn't freeze.

"Get them," one of the demons shouted and they all charged in.

Phoebe started to roundhouse one demon and Piper blew back another while Billie used her powers to throw back the other two. Paige tried to orb them out but they wouldn't budge.

"They're definitely upper level demons," Paige whispered.

"Then we have to head to the book this way we know how to deal with these clowns," Piper whispered back. "Here's the plan. Billie and I will keep them occupied while you two orb up to the book and find a way to vanquish them. Got it? Break!"

Soon Phoebe and Paige disappeared in an orb of blue and white lights and Billie and Piper were left alone with the four demons who looked as though they were about to shimmer upstairs.

"Not so fast," Billie said and flung her arms so all four of them went flying backwards. Piper glanced at Billie and at how strong her powers had become. She noticed that she had gotten even paler than before. She knew that she wasn't feeling all that well and should've sent her upstairs instead of Phoebe or Paige but there was no turning back now.

The demons regained their composure. "You will pay for that," one of the demons said pointing to the youngest witch. Then he and one other shimmered out.

"Well don't you two think you should join him before I—," but Piper never got to finish her statement because right then the one shimmered behind her while the other behind Billie and held back their hands.

"Now what we're you saying," the demon behind Billie asked manically.

Piper and Billie squirmed trying to get out of their grasps but couldn't. Swiftly, the other two demons conjured up energy balls and aimed them at the captives. Piper closed her eyes and soon opened them to the screams of one of the two demons that had thrown the energy balls. She realized the Billie must have used her powers to shoot them back. 'Where are my sisters' Piper thought to herself as she continued to struggle.

The demon behind Billie threw her to the floor. "Dumb witch," he said and kicked her in the stomach.

"Is that the best you got," Billie replied standing back up trying not to show the immense pain she was in. "Bring it."

Suddenly the two started going at it. Dropping kicks and laying punches all over their opponents. Neither one would concede. Billie was able to bunch him in the face and knee him in the stomach, forcing him to drop to his knees. She then kicked him in the face. "She was saying that you should run," Billie said smugly referring to what Piper was saying before they showed up.

Just then the demon holding Piper took one hand off of her and formed an energy ball as did the demon that was still behind Billie. The one on the floor looked up and shouted now. All three energy balls were heading towards Billie. Piper quickly reacted and froze one and Billie used her powers to force one back while trying to dodge the other one. The demon behind Piper was vanquished by his own energy ball. Billie fell to the ground having been brushed by one.

Phoebe and Paige then orbed back down with a spell in hand. They ran over to Piper and quickly started chanting the spell. Within seconds the demons that had been left standing were standing no more.

"Could you have taken any longer," Piper asked, smacking Paige upside the head.

"Ouch. Well you know there are a lot of pages in that book."

Phoebe walked over to Billie and knelt down beside her. "Billie are you alright," she asked the young witch. She looked paler than ever and seemed very frail. She placed her hand on her forehead and felt her extreme temperature. "Oh my gosh Billie, you are burning up!"

With that the world around Billie suddenly disappeared as she gave in to the darkness.

* * *

Well here it is. Chapter one of 'One Step Closer' and I hope you all enjoy it and review. It would be an honor to accept all of your reviews and ideas. Until next chapter faithful readers, have a wonderful day!


	2. San Francisco Hospital at Your Service

I got so much positive feedback for Chapter One I was so happy guys. I thank you all so much for reviewing and making my day. It really does make me want to continue on with the story so I will. I appreciate it all so much. Thank you! And now onwards with One Step Closer.

--------

Chapter Two: San Francisco Hospital at Your Service

--

"BILLIE!" Phoebe shouted as she realized that the young witch had lost consciousness. This caused Piper and Paige to rush over to their sides.

"What should we do," Paige asked. "Should I heal her?"

"If it was possible, but you can't," Piper responded in a quiet tone.

"And why not?"

Phoebe was the one to answer, "Because it's not demonic. She's just sick."

The sisters decided it was best to take Billie to the hospital for her overwhelming fever. They called Leo in to carry Billie out to the cat without injuring her. Paige had insisted on orbing there but Piper and Phoebe insisted on doing it the mortal way to be on the safe side.

On the way to the hospital Phoebe sat in the back with Billie's head cradled in her lap. She held a damp washcloth upon her head to try and reduce the fever. Phoebe was deeply afraid for Billie, even if it was just a little cold she had a huge fear coursing through her veins. If something was to go wrong she would never be able to tell her about her premonition and she wanted more than anything to mention it to her.

Just then Billie's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I," she whispered softly.

Phoebe looked down with a sweet smile on her face, "Everything is okay," she reassured the young girl resting in her lap. "We are taking you to the hospital. You gave us such a scare and you are burning up. We just want to make sure everything is okay."

Billie gave a frail smile. "That's sweet of you guys but I don't—," before she could finish however she started to have a coughing fit. Phoebe helped Billie sit up and rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"Shh," the older witch whispered and soon Billie's episode had passed. She laid her head on Phoebe's shoulder and seemed to doze off again.

Paige turned around and glanced at smile with a soft smile then looked at Phoebe. She had a worried look on her face just as Paige did, but Paige also saw something deeper in her eyes, almost as if it was a longing for something. However, Paige soon lost her thought as they reached the hospital.

As soon as they pulled into a parking lot a bigger man pulled up beside them with a wheelchair. "Don't worry ladies; I am a nurse here at San Fran Hospital." He helped ease Billie into the wheelchair and wheeled her into the ER with the sisters following en route.

Once inside the nurse wheeled Billie into an open room and took her temperature. In the midst of doing that he asked if one of the girls could fill out some paperwork. Piper agreed that she would and took the clipboard out of the nurse's hands and began to do so in the corner.

Soon there was a rapid beeping noise and the man, Nurse Stevens as he told Billie, checked it out and made it stop. "102.4 degrees," he said making a whistling sound, "that's pretty steep. Hopefully a night or two here and we can bring that fever down."

"I don't know," Billie began hesitantly, "what do you guys think?"

Paige and Phoebe exchanged a glance and then snuck a peek back at Piper looking for the right words.

"It's for the best honey. That fever is pretty bad and can get worse if you don't have the right help for it."

"Hospitals just creep me out that's all."

"You'll have us at your side 90 percent of the time sweetie, don't worry," Phoebe reassured Billie with a smile on her face.

The nurse suddenly spoke, "then it is settled. I will go get you all checked in and you will spend at least one night here so we can monitor your process." He quickly stepped out of the room and down the hallway leaving the four girls to themselves.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Billie stated for the record.

"Hospitals are a safe place. No need to worry," Paige spoke confidently, but she didn't know how wrong she was.

---------------

And that is the end of chapter 2! Sorry it is really short but I am going away for a few days so I won't be able to update and wanted to give you all a little taste of what's to come. So thank you for sticking with me and reviewing my story. I really hope you do so again and stayed tuned for the next chapter coming your way by Monday or Tuesday. Have a great few days everyone!


	3. Night One

Hey guys welcome back to another exciting addition to One Step Closer! I hope everyone had a good few days and I would like to take this time to thank all of you who reviewed my story. It means more than anything to me. As promised here is chapter 3!

--------

Chapter Three: Night One

--

Billie was settled in her hospital bed. Phoebe and Paige stayed with her as Piper had to go help Leo with the boys.

"I'm going to get you some soup Billie," Paige said as she got up from her chair, "is that okay?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice," Billie teased.

"Good to see hospitals don't deter you from your sarcasm," Paige retorted.

"Nothing can stop some good old fashioned sarcasm," Billie said with a smile and a deep cough. Paige left the room and Phoebe moved closer to Billie and handed her a cup of water.

"That sounds like its getting worse," Phoebe stated, concerned for the young girls well-being.

"Not even one day here and I'm already getting worse. I think I need to leave," Billie tried getting up but she was strapped to too many machines that she just didn't have the energy to untangle herself and lay back down reluctantly.

"Good try. I give you points for effort," Phoebe smiled as she sat down on the bed next to Billie. She looked into her eyes and felt a strong emotion that she hadn't felt in a long time. Her heart leapt and she felt the smile on her face get bigger every second.

"Glad to see me being her makes you smile so much," Billie teased Phoebe.

"Paige is right, you never stop being sarcastic."

Paige walked through the door and upon hearing this, "Glad to hear someone say that I'm right for once." She walked over to Billie and put her soup on the table next to her. "This place is crazy. So many people are crying it's crazy."

"I might be the next one to cry for having to be here," Billie stated bitterly.

Phoebe gave Billie a smug smile and then started talking to Paige. "It's hard for some of them Paige, not everyone makes it through. It's hard for a lot of people."

"I know it's just all depressing."

Billie perked up. "And that is why I don't want to be here anymore. Can I go, please?!"

"I'm afraid you can't. However they do," the male nurse said pointing to Phoebe and Paige as he came through the door with some medications for Billie. As Billie took them, practically forced them, she hugged Phoebe and Paige goodbye. The nurse pulled out a needle and began to make his way towards Billie.

"What are you doing," she questioned, tensing up as he moved forward.

"Don't worry, it's just a sedative. It'll calm you down and help you sleep. It will only help ease the pain," Nurse Stevens reassured the young witch. "You wouldn't sleep any other way would you?"

Billie unenthusiastically agreed and allowed the man to inject her with the sedatives. Not soon after he left she started feeling the effects of the liquid coursing through her body. She turned off the television which had been on since she arrived and tried to make herself comfortable. Before she knew it she was giving into her drowsiness.

--

Down the hall from Billie another girl was sleeping peacefully. The door to her room crept open and a shadowy figure walk into the room. It walked over to the lonesome girl and put its hands over her body. Slowly a light began to transfer from her body to its hands. The heart monitor then started to beep rapidly as her heart rate began to drop. Not soon after this had begun there was a commotion outside her door and three doctors ran into the room to find no one there but the sleeping girl.

--

Billie sat up after hearing something happening down the hall and decided to see what was going on. She began to get up but felt all wobbly due to the medicine Nurse Stevens had given her. She was able to get a hold of herself and pulled out all the machines that were attached to her. To make sure there was no one running to her she also unplugged them.

She headed to the door and slowly peeked out. She saw a few doctors surrounding it and whispering amongst themselves. Billie strained to hear and was able to make out a few sentences.

"This isn't the first time this has happened," one doctor said.

"But she isn't dead like some of the others," another doctor said.

"But her heartbeat is getting increasingly slower everyday. That's what happened to the others before they passed on. This isn't normal. When they come here they don't have symptoms that suggest they will die. Too many have with the same thing. Something isn't right," the nurse finished and the three of them walked into the room.

Once the coast was clear Billie made her way out of the room and headed in the opposite direction that the room where all the doctors were in. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't feel safe knowing that these doctors weren't helping people and leading them to their deaths.

Billie reached the end of the hallway and found herself in a child's ward. There were at least 20 kids there if not more. All were sleeping peacefully. She walked in unnoticed by the nurse who sat outside.

In the very back of the bunch of kids Billie saw a shadow hovering over on of the kids. Slowly, she made her way over, not sure what was going on. She assumed it was a doctor but she had a bad feeling wash over her. Suddenly a bright light appeared from the young boy who lay in the bed peacefully. Billie realized that this wasn't natural and used her powers to fling the shadow away from him.

The shadow regained balance and looked around spotting Billie. It stepped forward with its arms out stretched and Billie tried using her powers again but instead she fell down. She became very weary and could no longer keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw was the man standing over her.

---------

And that is the end of chapter three. Next chapter coming soon after a few reviews from you guys! Until than have a wonderful day!


	4. Out in the Open

Thank you for the reviews everyone, they mean the world to me! I won't keep you waiting any longer. On to chapter four!

--------

Chapter Four: Out in the Open

--

Phoebe sat in the conservatory of her old home along with her sisters. They were talking to each other while playing with Wyatt and Chris. It was early morning and the sisters, especially Phoebe, were waiting for visiting hours to begin at the hospital.

Paige looked over at Phoebe. She noticed that her sister seemed distracted and she wasn't sure why. She had been acting strangely ever since Billie had been sick, which really wasn't that long. In fact she had remembered something Phoebe had said the day before when she first came into the manor.

"Hey Pheebs," Paige began, "can I ask you a question?" Phoebe simply nodded so Paige continued. "Yesterday before breakfast you were all I happy and you pretty much agreed to me asking if you had a premonition. What was it about?"

Once Paige finished silence filled the air and Phoebe stared out the window desolately. She knew there was no way of getting around this question, at least not for long. She wanted to tell her sisters what she saw but was afraid of their reactions. While she was considering whether or not to tell them Piper interrupted her thoughts.

"Honey we are your sisters. You can trust us. Whatever you saw made you happy and that's all me and Paige want for you. You don't have to hide anything."

Upon hearing this Phoebe decided to give into her sisters questions. "Well the premonition was about Billie. I don't want you guys to judge me or anything but see I kind of, um, well, like her and I mean really like her. And that premonition was of her admitting to me that she liked me too. I was going to go up and talk to her about it before I realized how sick she was. Now I'm just really worried."

Piper and Paige stared at their sister and both got up to hug her.

"You know we love you Phoebe and we love Billie too," Piper said first.

"Yeah and you two would look really cute together," Paige continued.

"But if she was to ever hurt you, you know we would have to kill her," Piper finished as they both stepped back from Phoebe.

"Can we go to the hospital now," Phoebe asked with a smile on her face.

--

When the sisters arrived they were greeted by Nurse Stevens who said hello pleasantly to all of them before saying he had some bad news to share.

"What bad news," Phoebe was the first to ask sounding worried.

"Well last night around two or three in the morning we found Billie in the children's wing which is right down the hall. She was unconscious on the floor and she didn't have any fluids or anything that would be conducive to her recovery attached to her for at least two hours if not more."

Piper put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder and asked, "What does that mean exactly?"

"It just means that she didn't get any better last night and that there isn't much good news today. She just has to stay an extra day or so and we'll be sure to keep a close eye on her."

"We can still see her right?" Paige asked for Phoebe who seemed to be speechless.

"Yes of course," Nurse Stevens said as he led the girls down the hall to Billie's room leaving the sisters alone with the sleeping girl.

Phoebe was the first to reach Billie and grabbed her hand. Today Billie looked frailer, even in her sleep. Her face might as well of been white at this point. There were dark circles under her eyes and her breathing seemed unsteady.

Tears were building up in Phoebe's eyes just looking at the young witch. Paige saw this and placed her hand on Phoebe's back and started rubbing it to try and sooth her. Piper took a place on Billie's other side and placed a hand on her forehead.

"She's burning up," Piper stated. "I think it actually went up since yesterday."

"Billie, why do you have to be so stubborn," Paige asked her charge as she lay helpless and motionless on the hospital bed.

The sisters stayed in the room for what seemed like hours. They watched television and talked about how work was and all other things to try and kill the time. Paige asked if anyone wanted anything from the cafeteria and soon headed out once she took Phoebe and Piper's orders.

Not long after Paige left Phoebe felt her hand twitch, only it wasn't hers. "Billie," she whispered causing Piper to look over from the chair by the window.

"Uh huh," they heard a weak voice say. Slowly Billie's eyes flickered open and as she saw Phoebe and Piper she smiled, "Hey."

"Hey yourself, you gave us quite a scare," Piper answered with a smile on her face as she noticed Phoebe was near tears again.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't know what was happening," Billie practically whispered.

"Honey if you don't stay in bed you aren't going to get better and you won't be able to get out of this hospital," Phoebe finally said. "We all know how much you want to get out of here but you have to relax and let the doctors help you. You're doing so much worse because you got up."

"I'm doing worse?" Billie questioned a look of fear growing on her face.

"Yes sweetie. Your temperature has gotten worse it seems plus you look like Paige, pale white," Piper tried to end it with a joke but no one laughed.

"It wasn't because I got out of bed," Billie said as her voice shook.

"Then why is it sweetie?" Phoebe asked growing more concerned.

"There was a demon. The girl down the hall got worse and the kid in the children's area. He was there, I saw him. He was the last thing I saw before now," Billie kept rambling, making it hard for Piper and Phoebe to understand her.

"Billie you have to slow down. We can't understand you. You said something about a demon?"

Just then Paige walked into the room. Noticing that Billie was up and the word 'demon' had just been uttered, she lowered the tray she had onto a table and walked closer to the three girls.

"Hey nice to see you up," she said to Billie. "Now what is this I hear about a demon?"

"We aren't quite sure," Piper answered. "She was rambling a bit. Honey we need you to tell us what happened last night."

"Last night there was," Billie began but was interrupted as Nurse Stevens walked into the room with a needle.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to give this to Miss. Jenkins. It will help her relax," he said as he stepped towards Billie, slowly injecting her. "It will help you sleep better too," he stated before he left the room, wishing everyone well. Once they noticed the door had closed they turned their attention back to the situation.

"Now what were you saying Billie," Paige asked before noticing that her charge had begun to doze off. "Never mind."

Paige got up and retrieved the tray she had left on the table and dished it out to her sisters. They would have to pass the time until Billie woke up to ask her more questions.

"What do you guys think?" Piper asked her sisters as they munched away at their lunches.

"Think of what?" Phoebe responded.

"Billie's 'demon.' I don't know. I think she's just being a little delusional. I don't think a demon would come into a hospital that is always strewn with people and risk being seen. I'm not saying that Billie's lying, I just think that maybe she's seeing things that aren't there."

Phoebe looked down at the sleeping girl. Looking at her made her heart flutter and her mind spin. She didn't know what to think. All she wanted was for her to be alright so they could talk and make her premonition right. All she had to do was wait.

"Maybe," was all she was able to say in response to Piper's accusation.

-------

And that is the end of chapter four! Sorry it took a little long. I've been working so much lately but I will continue to update! Until next time faithful readers! Please review and have a great few days! And please don't make me beg for reviews either =]


	5. Sisterly Bonding

Sorry for the delay! Thanks for the reviews and now onto chapter five!

--------

Chapter Five: Sisterly Bonding

--

"Phoebe?" She heard the call from her seat but proceeded to ignore it. She was comfortable and happy to be by Billie's side, even if she didn't know she was there. She had assumed she had fallen asleep by the whispers from her sisters on the other side of Billie's bed. Phoebe had no sense of what time it was but she didn't care, she didn't want to leave. What she wanted more than anything was to talk to Billie about her premonition but that had to take a back seat to everything else.

Suddenly Phoebe was jerked back and forth causing her to open her eyes to see Piper by her side causing the pulling. Behind Piper stood Paige and Nurse Stevens who were looking over at the suddenly awake woman.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Piper began, "but visiting hours are over so we have to leave. I promise we can come back first thing tomorrow."

"What already?" She sounded confused to her sisters and to prove them right she asked, "didn't we just get here?

"No honey we got here hours ago. I guess none of us slept well because we all fell asleep."

Nurse Stevens interjected, "If it was up to me I would allow you to stay but unfortunately there are greater powers that say that you staying isn't a good thing. I am truly sorry but defiantly come back first thing."

Phoebe looked saddened and knew that there was nothing she could due to prevent this. She unwillingly got out of the chair as Paige walked over to her and took her hand. Slowly she made her way out of the room and to the car, all of which seemed like a blur to the middle sister. At some point she was back at her condo yet she never even remembered Piper driving her there. Paige walked Phoebe in and sat down with her.

"Shouldn't you catch a ride home with Piper," she questioned.

"Nah," Paige responded, "she's going home to see how Leo and the boys are doing. I can just orb if you want me gone."

"No, no don't be silly. Of course you can stay and I actually would like having some company."

Phoebe put on a pot of water and then grabbed a seat next to her younger sister. She wanted to spill her heart out, not to the girl who sat next to her but the girl she liked, to the girl whom she couldn't even talk to for five minutes in the passed few days.

"What's one your mind sweetie," Paige asked Phoebe, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

Phoebe let out a soft smile. "Do you even need to ask?"

"Just trying to make conversation and besides you just don't seem like you. She will be okay you know," Paige responded referring to Billie.

Phoebe glanced down at the floor as tears slowly filled her eyes unknown to her little sister. Billie had to be okay, she didn't know what she would do without her. She hadn't been in their lives too long but she had already made an everlasting impression on all of them, especially Phoebe.

"I know you want to tell her," Paige interrupted Phoebe as she was drowning in her thoughts, "but you can't let that fact distract you right now. Billie wouldn't want that. She would want you to go on as if there wasn't a damn thing wrong."

"You're right," Phoebe simply said, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Damn right I'm right. And—," Paige stopped abruptly as she winced.

"Paige what's wrong," Phoebe asked hoping her sister wasn't in any pain.

"It's Billie. She's in trouble." And with that the two sisters grabbed hands and orbed out of Phoebe's condo.

--

I'm sorry its so short but I wanted to give you guys an update. Next chapter will be longer I promise! That is as long as you guys review :] Until then please review and have a wonderful holiday!


End file.
